


Heart Ache

by Plz_Kill_Meh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Kill_Meh/pseuds/Plz_Kill_Meh
Summary: You have had a crush on Spinel ever since she moved here 2 years ago, but never seem to catch her eye. Well after a school dance, Spinel's all over you.Human AU
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Heart Ache

You sigh a heavy sigh as you looked around the gymnasium. The streamers, balloons and tables of drinks and goodies looked fantastic, but give a medal to who put their effort into this. But, You didn't pay much attention of the entire dance, that was given to your crush, Spinel. You have liked Spinel as long as you have known her. Those magenta eyes and hot pink hair seemed to always grab your attention, even if she didn't intend to get your attention. You gave a sad smile, knowing you'd have no chance at winning her heart.

That prize went to Pink(Pink Pearl). A slender girl with light pink buns at the side of her head. And the eye patch she wore to cover her wounded eye. You didn't know Pink that well, but enough to be a friend to her. You closed her eyes as you let the music and chatter consume you. That was son interrupted by a high-pitched squeal, making you shoot your eyes open to see Spinel and Pink sharing a tender kiss. You felt your throat tighten and heart sink. Tears began to spill from your eyes, you tried wiping them away, but it did no good. You stood up and walked out of the big room, out into the parking lot. The cold evening air hit your face, coloring down the heat that radiated from it. 

A hand touched your shoulder, making you flinch an look back. You saw that it was Steven, your childhood best friend. He gave a worried look to you, seeing your sad and emotional expression. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone. Without speaking a word, you hugged him tight. He didn't hesitate to hug you back, rubbing your back to calm your sobs. 

"Why does it h-hurt so much?" You say, barring your face in his shoulder. "Why does it? I know she wouldn't like me the way she feels abut her, b-but... it still hurts," Steven sighed and gave a knowing nod. Steven had been your bestest friend you could ever count on. He was the one you trusted with everything, and he some how knew what to do to make you calm and happy. But at the moment, you didn't feel happy, just heartbreak. 

"M-maybe you should tell her now?" Steven suggested. You shook your head and pulled away from the hug. You looked down at the concrete, tears still spilling. 

"She doesn't love me the way she loves Pink," You state. "I know, cause I see how she looks at her. With so much love and passion. She doesn't love me that way.... and I don't think she'll ever think of me as more than a friend," You look up at Steven. He gave a sympathetic look to you. He sighs and nods. 

"Alright..." He sighs. "Alright, how about I take you home. I think you have enough partying for one night, huh?" You nod and wiped the tears away, giving a shaky sigh. 

"Ok...." you and Steven began to walk to his car, unknowing the person hides in the shadows, that heard it all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day you felt like crap. You had cried yourself to sleep, not really caring if everyone in the neighborhood heard you. Groggily you got yourself ready for school. Steven had insisted that you didn't come to school for a few weeks, but you ignored it all. 

Currently, you sat in the art room alone. The art teacher didn't mind, since you did this all the time when you were trying to avoid someone. The teacher had gone elsewhere to attend business, so you were alone in the room. 

The quiet room soon died once a door opened up, but you didn't pay much attention, cause you thought it was the teacher. You just continued working until you felt someones breath on the back of your neck. "Whatcha making'?" the slight accent made you shudder and your body warm, but made your heart ache. You squeak in surprise as you turn in your seat to see Spinel. 

"SPINEL! You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that!" you yelled, furrowing your brows at her to glare at her. Spinel gives an amusing laugh. 

"Oh lighten up a lill'" She laughed. patting your head. You huff in annoyance and turn back to your work. Silence was between the two of you for a few minutes, she didn't leave, but you didn't mind. "Ya know you can tell me..." your heart quickened from the statement. 

Did Steven tell her?

No he wouldn't

would he?

"I don't know what your talking about..." You say, not looking back at her. only avoiding eye contact. You heard her walk to you, she grabbed you by the shoulders and made you turn to look at you. Her eyes showed an emotion you couldn't pinpoint. You face flushed red, from the closeness of both of your faces. "S-Spinel?" you whisper. In a swift motion, you felt a pair of lips on yours. You froze where you were, unknowing what to do. After a few moments, you hesitantly kiss back, instinctively wrapping your arms around her neck. 

Spinel held your sides as she deepened the kiss, licking your bottom lip, asking permission to enter your wet cavern. You didn't grant it, unsure about the situation. Spinel growled lowly, pinching your butt, which made you gasp. Spinel smirked as she stuck her tongue into unknown territory. 

You had denied any fight of dominance as you knew you'd never win. Spinel's tongue explored your wet cavern, whilst slipping both of her hands up your shirt. She took a hold of your (size) giving both of your breasts a squeeze. This caused you to moan in pleasure.Spinel smirked as she parted the heated kiss. You panted, face a full on ripe tomato. Spinel grinned before she went to attacking your neck. First doing butterfly kisses and soft nibbles, to full on biting and sucking on your neck. 

You had found yourself holding on tight of Spinel's shirt and shoulder as she attacked your neck. You gave a soft mew sound as her lips connected to your sensitive neck. You felt her smirk against your skin before she began to nibble on your neck. You tried to keep your noises low, but Spinel wasn't having it, since she bit down on your neck making a moan erupt from your lips.

The sweet moment was interrupted by the bell ring. Spinel groaned in annoyance as she moved away from you. You whined mentally, not wanting her touch to leave you. Spinel looked at what she had done to you so far, giving and shit eating smirk. You were a blushing mess.

"So I need some help with some math work," Spinel began. " mind helpin' me with it at my house after school? " you only nodded in response as you averted your eyes away from her. Spinel chuckled and smiles as she walked away. You didn't look up until you heard the art room door open and then shut.

What was that all about!?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Spinel had you meet her by the school gates, so that you both could walk to her house. Her guardians weren't going to be home until later tonight, so Spinel had the whole house to herself, 

with you.

alone.

on a Friday night.

The walk there was silent the entire time. Spinel acted as if this morning never happened, or she did and just didn't mention it. Once you both got to Spinel's house, Spinel took her house keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, letting you in first. She closed the door and walked you over to the living room. You sat on the couch, setting your book bag on the side of it. 

"Would you like anything? Snack? Drink?" Spinel asked as she stood in the Kitchen door frame. 

"A water would be fine..." you say, as you took out your work books. Spinel smiled and went to retrieve your drink of choice. You had begun doing your Social Studies essay when Spinel came back with your water. She sat beside you and placed your drink on the coffee table. You smile at Spinel." Thanks," 

"No problem," 

"So... where's the math work you need help with?" You suddenly asked as you put away your socials studies essay and book away. You look to Spinel, to only see her giving you a look. Her eyes looked clouded with hunger and want as she looked you up and down. You blushed a few shades of red when Spinel scooted closer to you and pulled you onto her lap. 

"There was no math work, I just said that to get you here~" Spinel smirked. Your eyes widened. 

What was Spinel planning?

Does Pink know about this?

Many thoughts rolled through your head, but stopped once you felt lips connected with yours. It took a few seconds to register that Spinel was kissing you. She wrapped her arms around your waist as she held you close to her body. After a few minutes, you felt yourself melt into the kiss. Spinel smiles to this as she deepened it, opening her lips agar as she licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance once before, but this time, you aloud her in immediately. Spinel's long tongue began to explore your wet cavern, leaving no spot untouched. You felt Spinel's hands wonder up your shirt, feeling your soft (S/C) skin. You made a mew sound as her gentle but teasing touch went up to your breasts. Her hands slipped under your bra as she groped your breasts, making you give a low moan in the heated kiss. Spinel pulled away from the kiss, smirking all the while. 

She began to lean her head down to your neck, giving butterfly kisses to it. You moved your head to the side, giving her more room. You felt Spinel smirk against your neck, before you felt a pleasurable pain on your shoulder. You yelped at the sudden pain, but it eased it into a soft moan. Spinel repeated the process for a few more moments before back away to look over her work. She smiled as she was pleased with what she had done.

"Let's move this somewhere more 'comfortable' " she whispers in your ear as she picked you up bridal style and began walking up the staircase to her bedroom.

She popped you in the edge of her bed, having you sit on the bed and her slightly hovering over you. She began to kiss you again which you had kissed back. Spinel pressed on you, making you lay in your back. She was now hovering over you, both arms on the side of your body her knee in-between your legs and her lips connected with yours.

You gasped when you felt her rub her knee gently on your womenhood, beginning to build heat down there. You had parted the kiss as you held tight in Spinel's shoulders and let out panted moans.

"Ya like that, huh?" Spinel teased as she rubbed down there a little harder, making you moan a bit louder. You nodded your head in a slightly quick motion. You bit your lip to keep your moans from becoming any louder, but Spinel thought other wise.

Spinel's hands began to left your shirt, only holding it halfway off to look at you for approval. You blushes a dark red, contemplating if you should or not, but nodded after a good fight with yourself. Spinel smiled longingly as she pulled your shirt off completely and through it somewhere in her room, not caring for it at the moment. Spinel took a good look at your bare torso, biting her lip harshly as her eyes began to fill with hungry, lust, and want. Spinel leaned down kissing your neck and trailing down your collar bone. She nibbled your skin and sucking on it a bit. Making light hickeys.

Spinel slithered her hands behind you back as she unclasped your bra, you helping out by leaning up a bit. Spinel pulled off your unclasped bra and through it onto the floor. She leaned back to look at your bare breasts l, taking in the sight. On instinct, you had covered your chest, a red mess.

Never had anyone seen you like this, not until now anyways and you felt embarrassed about it. Spinel chuckled.

"Ya don't have ta hide yourself," Spinel places her hands on your crossed arms. "It'll only be me seeing them~" you blushes once more before letting Spinel pry your arms off your chest. Spinel gently grabbed both of your breasts is both hands, rubbing your buds, hardening them. She slightly pinched and pulled on them, making you make mewing sounds.

Spinel smirked as she leaned down, taking one of your buds into her mouth, lightly teasing it with her tongue and sucking on it lightly. You moaned at the sensation, feeling the heat Spinel had made a few minutes ago, grow. You whined a bit, bucking your hips, trying to get rid of the heat in a way. Spinel took notice of this, and smirked as she released your bud from her mouth.

"Seems someone's anxious~" Spinel said, teasingly. Her hands wondered downwards, stopping at the hem of your pants. You again bucked your hips, your heated core becoming unbearable.

"Please~" you whined. Spinel grinned.

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya~"

"Please, fuck me~"

Spinel grin became more wide. "How hard do ya want me to fuck ya~" she whispered in your ear, amusement clear in her voice.

"Fuck me til I can't walk~"

(I strongly inhale Spinel with a dick!! So in this she'll use a strap on uwu)

Spinel smiles as she begins to remove your pants, leaving you in only panties. Spinel hums happily, as she got up and walked to one of her drawers, pulling out something. You tried to look, but couldn't see much.

Spinel walked back to your, holding the item and putting it on. You then noticed that it was a strap on.

Spinel smirked as she got finished harnessing it on. "There~ all ready~" Spinel hovered over you again, slipping her right hand down your panties, rubbing at your clit, making the heat in your core grow even more, also feeling yourself become wet.

Spinel smiles as she then began to pull down your soaked panties, throwing them somewhere in the room as well. You have by now been a complete mess, face a beer red and your heart rate was rapid.

Spinel spread your folds as she potions the strap-on to enter you. "Ya ready sweets?" Spinel asks. You nodded, the heat of the moment getting to you. Spinel smiled with a small nod as she pushed the tip into you. You slightly hissed at the pain as the strap on began to push itself into you.

Spinel pushed the entire strap on in you, and waited for you to get use to it. It took a few moments, but soon the pain became pleasure. You bucked your hips want more of the pleasure to rise. Spinel took notice of this and saw it as a sign that you we ready. She began to thrust in and out of you and a steady pace at first, your slight moans filled the room. You rocked your hips with the rythme of of her thrusts. Each passing moment Spinel would thrust faster, making your moans grow louder.

Spinel panted as she continues to thrust into you, you couldn't keep your pleased and whines for her to go faster and harder quiet, as she was hitting your g spot senseless. You began to feel a knot in the pit of your stomach, growing closer with every thrust Spinel made.

"S-s-spinel I'm c-clo-ose~" you managed to moan out. With that statement, Spinel began to thrust faster into you, your moans became more louder than before. "Oh fuck~ oh fuck~ OH FUCK~"

You felt the knot release and your body tremble. Spinel's thrusts slowed down, before coming to a complete stop. You panted, catching your breath from the moment. Spinel then pulled out the strap on, taking it off and cleaning it up. Once she had it out away, she layed by your form, pulling the covers over both of you.

"How was that dollface~?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed. Spinel and you had started an affair, behind Pink's back. Spinel would occasionally take you to an isolated area where the others couldn't see so she could sneak a kiss, or a make out session. Steven seemed to have catched on when Spinel would drag you away saying things like 'i need help with my homework' or ' we have plans' but he didn't press at all about the situation.

Currently, you , Spinel, and Pink we at Spinel's house working in a group project for science. You are in Spinel's bed as Spinel and Pink sat on a beanbag together, Pink cuddled up against Spinel as she read the assigned book for the project.

Suddenly, Pink stood up and began to walk to the door. Spinel watched Pink go. You as well

"Where ya goin'?" Spinel asked. Pink turned to face Spinel with a soft smile.

"Going to use the bathroom, be right back!" And with that, she left the room. You went back to read after a few minutes, only for it to be snagged away by Spinel. You Huff at the girl, only making her chuckle. Spinel closed the text book and sets it onto the bed and she leaned in to kiss you. You instantly kiss back, knowing that she wanted affection from you.

Spinel then licked your lip, wanting in, which you allowed. Her tongue dove into your cavern, touching known territory.

Spinel had you in your back now as she hovered jver your small body. The heated moment was interuoted by someone clearing their throat. Spinel broke the kiss as she looks up to see who it was, you as well.

A pissed off Pink stood in the door way. Her eyes glared at Spinel and her foot tapping slightly.

"So is this what you two do when your alone!" Pink's slightly high voice made you flinch a bit.

"Pink, it's not what it looks like!" Spinel reasoned.

"Oh really? What I see is a cheater kissing another girl! I can't believe this," Pink then began to pack her things. "I'm leaving, you and this house!"

With that Link left the bedroom. Spinel panicked as she raced after Pink leaving you sitting in the bed. You could here Pink's angry voice over Spinel's pleases before a loud slam of the front door echoed in your ears.

Your stomach sank. Spinel.mist truely hate you now...

You had begun to pack your things, only for them to be snatched away from you. You jumped from the sudden action as you looked up at Spinel. Her eyes were half lidded.

Spinel then pushed you onto your back and she hovered over you once again.

"S-s-spinel?" You whispered, only to be shushed by a gentle kiss.

"I was going to break up with her anyways~"

You smile warmly at Spinel as Spinel smiled back. Both you sharing a kiss, full of passion.

The End


End file.
